falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Hailey Takano
}} Scribe Hailey Takano was a scientist working for the Brotherhood of Steel around 2077. Background Before the War, Hailey Takano was a prominent scientist and a prolific writer publishing for the Tesla Science Magazine, focusing on cutting edge research and theories. She survived the Great War in California, and apparently through pure luck, found Roger Maxson and his deserters heading towards Lost Hills. Her scientific background proved invaluable to the fledgling order,Radio Log: Aug 29 2077 especially when the Appalachian chapter of the Brotherhood encountered the scorchbeasts. Working directly with Grant McNamara, Takano did everything she could to provide the Appalachians with information and data needed to find the threat such as schematics and terminal codes among other things.Fort Defiance terminal entries: "It may be awhile before I can write again. Working directly with Scribe Takano is... intimidating. ''I've read so many of her articles in Tesla Science. Cutting edge research and theories. I don't know how Elder Maxson found her, but we're very fortunate. ''I try to keep up with her. The schematics she sends, the terminal code, all of it. I know she has other Scribes helping her, but I just don't want to be the one dropping the ball. ''I had a hard talk with the Paladin. I told her we need more Scribes, better Scribes. But I think I'm the only civilian she trusts. After Madigan and Fisher, I guess I can't blame her." Perhaps the single most advanced item she delivered were schematics for a modified T-51 power armor using ultracite, although the armor was plagued by several problems she couldn't resolve without access to the material.Fort Defiance terminal entries: "TO: ''FROM: ''SUBJ: Ultracite Power Armor ''I've taken the schematics Scribe Takano transmitted as far as I can. I think I fixed the coolant leak problem, but I just don't know. If we ever get some serious time and resources I can try building one, but the list of components... is intimidating. ''ATTACHMENT: Ultracite Power Armor Schematics Her most important contribution was twofold. Firstly, she determined that the scorchbeasts posed an existential threat to humanity, based on their abilities and prodigious breeding rate.The Nuclear Option Secondly, she helped develop a sonic generator that would attract the scorchbeasts and allow the Brotherhood to cull their numbers, though everyone was aware that this solution was unsustainable in the long run. Takano and her team focused on finding a long-term solution and provided Grant with an automated research program to use at Vault-Tec University locally, so that Appalachia could continue research on finding a weakness in the scorchbeasts, even if the West Coast went dark.BoS Archive: ARP Background She was also responsible for designing the sonic scanning moduleSensor module specs which was eventually used by the Appalachian Brotherhood to track down the source of the scorchbeasts to the glassed cavern, although their attempted mission to destroy the scorchbeasts for good was ultimately unsuccessful.Belly of the Beast Appearances Hailey Takano is mentioned only in ''Fallout 76. Behind the scenes Hailey Takano's body exists in the game files, but is not used anywhere in the game. References Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 76 Brotherhood of Steel characters ru:Хейли Такано